The present invention relates to a canvas corner mount.
Objects of the invention are to provide a canvas corner mount of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience, rapidity, complete safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to secure a canvas to a frame without damage to the frame or the canvas, without the frame corners becoming loose, spreading or gapping, preventing stretching of the canvassed frame corners from spreading or gapping and providing an attractive and pleasant appearing fixture.